


Little Numbers

by floatsodelicately



Series: Stisaac Prompt Collection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of non-linear (possibly unconnected) Stisaac ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1 - Beginning

“You’re not Scott.”

 

“What gave me away?” Isaac asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

 

Stiles dug his hands into his pockets and smirked. “Well you  _do_ both have a certain  _puppyish_ charm but I was looking for Scott, he upstairs?” he finished hopefully.

 

_Smartass_. “No he’s not…Allison called,” he shrugged.

 

The teen on the doorstep rolled his eyes and turned slightly away. “ _Of course_. It’s not like we had plans or anything,” he muttered. He looked back at Isaac, “Well I uh…I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow…”

 

Isaac watched as Stiles hesitated in walking away. His heart was beating faster than usual, not the sudden rush of anger at being forgotten by Scott, this sounded like nerves. What was he-?

 

“Hey,’ Stiles turned back. “I-I’ve got a spare ticket if-if you wanna come to the movies with me?”

 

“Uh…what’re you seeing?” Isaac asked, as if it mattered.

 

“They’re showing Serenity, it’s-“

 

“Oh, sweet.” Isaac backed into the house to grab his jacket and stepped outside while putting it on. He noticed the silence and looked up at Stiles to see him gaping at him. “What?”

 

“You want to see Serenity?” Stiles asked slowly.

 

“You asked me and didn’t think I wanted to go?”

 

“No!”

 

“Well thank you,” Isaac snarked. “Don’t I feel welcomed and appreciated.”

 

“That’s not what I meant! I just- I had to pout and whine for Scott to agree  _AND_ it was part of the ‘I’m sorry I’m a terrible best friend and I ditch you for my girlfriend on a daily basis’ apology package, so he really shouldn’t have been complaining. I even said he could make fun of me a little when I cried.” Stiles babbled.

 

“Why would you cry?”

 

“Haven’t you seen it?” 

 

Isaac shook his head, adjusting the collar of his jacket. “I’ve been busy.”

 

Stiles headed towards his jeep, ‘For nearly 10 years?”

**Author's Note:**

> There are 30 prompts so it will take me approximately 70 years to finish this series :)


End file.
